narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Riku Otsutsuki
| homecountry = | affiliation = ' ' | previous affiliation = | occupation = Joūnin | previous occupation = | team = Team Zak | previous team = | partner = Zakari Iyazumi Kitori Otsutsuki | previous partner = | family = Machi Ōtsutsuki (Mother) Kitori Otsutsuki (Twin Brother) | rank = (Part I) (Part II) | classification = | reg = 017802 | academy = 11 | chunin = 15 | jonin = 17 | kekkei = ' ' | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature= | jutsu = | weapons = }} __TOC__ All things on this page is CurryOfLife's. Please ask for permission before editing linking or using anything on this page. Thank You!! P.S Some of the jutsu links dont work. If they don't just search it through the fanon. DO NOT search through google, it will only work if you do it through the website. Backround I'm way too lazy atm to put any backstory in here, its literally just the same as her twin brothers but from a different perspective. I might add this in later idk.. But for the time being just go to Kitori's page and then just read that. http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Kitori_Otsutsuki Appearance Riku has long white hair that she dyed black to prove to others she no longer follows her ancestry of the Ōtsutsuki clan. She wears a ninja headband under her bangs, and she is quite pale because she dislikes being in the sunlight and prefers to stay in the shade instead. She wears a white and red top with a black vest over it that holds her Ninjatō, and has black sandals with bandages wrapping around her thighs. Personality Riku is cold as ice (get it??) She is very sarcastic making witty comments about everyone and putting them down. That isn't to say she doesn't have a good side, if she is with someone she cares about she can be quite kind. Almost everything bores her and she just tries to be over it all most of the time. Abilities Ninjutsu and Speed Riku has a very limited, but also very broad skill set. What i mean is that her jutsu are limited in the sense that they are almost all ice related, but broad because her jutsu give her solutions for almost every situation. Almost all of Riku's jutsu are Ice Release, so it would only be fitting I talk about it. Her Ice Release techniques are amazing, with strong and diverse ones such as. Ice Grenade, Freezing Ice Grenade, Ice Release: Frozen Capturing Field and, Ice-Breaking Fist. Let me start with Ice Grenade. Ice grenade is a jutsu where the user attaches small custom orbs to the hole in the back of the kunai, when the kunai hits an object the ice "grenade" will blow up in a torrent of ice spikes. Next is Freezing Ice Grenade, the "brother" to ice grenade this jutsu is similar in many ways. Practically the only difference is that instead of immediately exploding into ice, this orb slowly will freeze anything it comes in contact with, even human flesh. This ice is so cold it can even freeze fire!! The only thing this ice cannot freeze is the fire of Amaterasu or any other extremely powerful fire technique. The rest of her ice type jutsu are all canon so just look them up on Narutopedia or something, i'm too lazy to put it here now, plus its just completely pointless. Riku is so fast it becomes almost impossible to track her. She is faster than Kakashi Hatake or Might Guy ( Non 8 gates ) and is so quick on foot she can be impossible to hit. Her attacks are lightning fast, and with her Ninjatō its just insane to deal with. Finally ontop of all that, her unorthodox fighting style of spinning around carrying her momentum into attacks makes it even harder to analyze her movements than it already would be with her speed. Stats Ninjutsu- 9 Taijutsu- 9 Genjutsu- 1.5 Chakra- 7 Hand Signs- 8 Battle IQ- 7.5 Speed- 10 Strength- 7.5 Summary Riku can be tough at times, running around blasting shots of ice with her jutsu and slashing with her Ninjatō. Her strange method of fighting can be confusing and hard to deal with, and you don't get much time to think when shes charging you down. She is pretty smart as well so she is great at reading opponents moves and strategies. But she isin't without a weakness though, for instance she can be reckless at times, so try to take advantage of that.